Heat of the Moment
by mbgLuna
Summary: Daryl/Rosita-One shot-Just after Season 6 Episode 14-Daryl and Rosita just finished fighting about what to do next. Daryl wants to keep her safe and she wants to go to war. They are too much alike but can't stay away from each other. This is very mature (Maybe smut), but sweet also.
**I needed to get this out before the next episode. I had never thought of these two as a couple but I was struck by how hot it would be after seeing this last episode (S6EP14). It is mature and there is sex. Now you know.**

* * *

Daryl watched Rosita storm off while trying not to stare. His blood was boiling and he tried to calm himself down. He was not going to let her do this. It wasn't safe. She was too reckless.

Daryl did not get this angry with his group. He wanted to back them up no matter what. He would kill for them. He had killed for them.

This was different. He hadn't felt this way for someone since Beth died. This fear and need to protect was starting to consume him. He knew it was pointless because she had always been a fighter but he couldn't help the feelings he had begun to have.

The last few weeks had been hell when he was around her. He thought there was no chance with her but since he found out she was not sharing her bed with Abraham, he was hopeful. Then he saw her with Spencer. He wasn't surprised she wanted nothing to do with him, it just felt like she didn't care about her safety at all.

She wanted to rush out and attach the new threat without waiting for the rest of the group to return. Rick wants to wait, so we wait. Why couldn't she see that. Did she have a death wish?

He was getting angry again. He turned back towards her and yelled, "Rosita! Don't do anything stupid before tomorrow. We're not done here."

She stopped and slowly turned back towards him. "Fuck you Daryl!" She said with fire in her eyes. Then turned away again and headed back towards her house.

He was livid. He had to get out of here. Daryl grabbed his bow and walked towards the gate, it sure was good to have it back. He had to kill something. Maybe he could clear out some of those walkers he saw when they were coming back yesterday. He hoped that would help.

* * *

Rosita slammed her door as she entered her house. How dare he lecture her! She couldn't believe Daryl, of all people, would lecture her about being rash and reckless. He never seemed to care how dangerous a situation was.

What was it with him recently? He always seemed mad and ready to argue. What was it about her that pissed him off so much? She was really tired of it. Fuck him! He needed to back off or she was going to lose it.

Her heart rate was finally returning to normal and she was glad. It had been a bad week. She needed to punch something or she would punch him. First Abraham was being a jerk and now her friend was dead. She couldn't deal with Daryl too.

He needed to get a fuck buddy fast. That man was wound up tight. He needed to get laid bad. She never understood why he always seemed so restrained. It was the end of the fucking world. Live like it's your last day was her way of thinking. Maybe he was into guys? Too bad for women.

He was a good guy, even if he was being a dick to her. He wanted what was best for the group. She knew that but she didn't always agree with him about what was best. They were too much alike.

He was hard to read but she would love to crack him open and see what was inside. If he didn't make her so angry, maybe she would consider it. Today she mostly wanted to hit him.

If she was honest with herself, she was a little scared to get close to him. She was afraid she would like him more than she was ready for. He was damaged and she didn't know if she could fix him.

* * *

Daryl got back to his house that evening and he still was angry. He couldn't stop thinking about Rosita. She needed to listen to reason. She needed to be more careful or she would be next. He couldn't lose someone else he cared for. He might not survive it this time.

He thought about her anger with him earlier and was sad. She probably hated him. She was the sexiest, feistiest and boldest women he had ever met. He wanted her so bad it hurt.

"Damn." He said out loud. What was he going to do? He wanted to hug her and keep her safe, he want to scream at her for being so frustrating, he wanted to kiss her softly, and he wanted to fuck her hard. How could he feel all of this at the same time? What the hell was wrong with him?

He needed to see her. He thought he could still convince her not to go. Maybe if he reasoned with her, she would see things clearly. He had to try one more time.

He had to control his feelings and his lust. He was afraid she would see who he really was if he became that vulnerable. He couldn't let go of his control. It was all he had.

It would be hard though. When she got angry, chest heaving and eyes intense, it made him want to rip her clothes off then and there. He would be cold and detached. He couldn't afford to show her how much she affected him.

Daryl left his house and turned towards hers.

* * *

Rosita was about to go to bed when someone knocked on her door. She went to see who it was. Spencer waved at her through the door and she considered telling him to just go away but she thought he deserved better. She would let him in, then tell him this was not a good time.

She opened the door but before she could say anything, Daryl walked up behind Spencer with a look that could kill.

"Get out of here." Daryl growled.

Spencer looked confused. "W-what?" He stammered. "I just wanted to speak with Rosita."

Daryl stared him down and Spencer started to back up.

"Me and Rosita have a conversation to finish. You need to leave now." Said Daryl.

She couldn't believe him. "Oh, we are finished." She replied. "Spencer, I'll see you tomorrow. Let me deal with Daryl."

"OK." Spencer said as he retreated down the steps. "I'll come by tomorrow."

"Now, what do you need to say?" Rosita asked as she crossed her arms and faced Daryl down.

"Let's go inside. I wanted this to go better. I just can't stand that guy." Daryl said with an apologetic look.

"Fine." She said as she stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

"Start talking." Rosita said with a nod.

Daryl nervously ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up and quickly hid the flash of longing in his gaze. "I need you to wait. Please. Just a few days and we'll be ready."

"I can't wait that long. They need to pay now!" Her anger was building again. How did he do that?

"Can't you listen for once! I don't want you to get yourself killed." Daryl said pleadingly.

"Why does it matter? If not me, it will be someone else. I need to fight for my friends. Why can't you see that?!"

Daryl looked exasperated. He stared at the floor, while taking deep calming breaths. He looked back up slowly and said, "Rosita, you will get hurt or worse. Let's stay together on this. You will not come back if you leave tomorrow. I'm sure of it."

"Who cares?!" She yelled on the verge of tears.

He took a step closer to her. His right hand brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I do." He couldn't help but reply.

The look on his face was raw and it shocked her to her core. Daryl had never looked that vulnerable. Her mouth just hung open while her mind raced wondering what he could mean with those two words.

Several seconds ticked by with no one speaking.

"I should go." Daryl started to turn and leave.

Rosita seemed to awaken from a dream. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around. She was surprised by the pain and longing in his face.

Before she could change her mind, she leaned in and kissed him with everything she had.

She couldn't believe this was happening, yet nothing felt more right. Her hands went up to his face, his hair, his neck. She felt desperate for him.

His arms went around her and he began to take control of the kiss. He pushed her against the wall. He was breathing hard and pulled back to stare down at her. His eyes bore into hers and her chest felt like it would explode from the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Daryl asked quietly. "I have wanted to do this for so long. My mind is in fog. I just want to make sure this is OK with you."

"Please." She pleaded. "Keep going." Her hands went to his side, lifting up his shirt.

Daryl captured her lips again to resume kissing her and grabbed her hips, wrapping her legs around him. He carried her to the living room. Their clothes were off in seconds. Hands desperately trying to touch everything and not able to take in slow.

Rosita gasped when he first thrust into her. She lay on her back, while he loomed over. She was expecting his roughness but not his size. As her body adjusted she couldn't believe how amazing he felt.

He lifted her leg higher and seemed to go deeper. She let out a cry and he stopped. "Did I hurt you?" He asked with concern.

"No, you just feel amazing." She managed to say.

He smirked and resumed rocking into her. "Fuck." He signed. "You feel so damn good."

He reached down to massage her clit slowly, while continuing to fuck her with slow deep thrusts.

She began to squirm and pant harder. The heat was building and she felt sure it would destroy her. Her heart was cracking open at the look of love in his eyes. The rawness was unnerving and she was scared by her feelings for him.

She felt the orgasm about to crest and she screamed out his name. He grabbed her harder and rode her fast through the waves of pleasure and let out a sound of release just as she came down from her own.

She lay there limply after the best orgasm of her life, as she felt herself being lifted and carried down the hall. She was put down onto the bed and he lay next to her and cradled her body into his.

Her chest swelled with love. Fuck. What was she doing? She had already been hurt by men before. She didn't know if she could take it again.

"OK." She said into the darkness. "I'll stay."

He kissed her neck and whispered into her hair. "Thank you."


End file.
